1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention are generally related to image recognition.
2. Related Art
Recent advances in computer networking and processing make images easily accessible. However, public access of images, especially images containing human faces, raises privacy concerns. In one example, the STREETVIEW service, available from Google, Inc., provides street-level panoramic photographs in major metropolitan areas. The photographs include images of people's faces and license plates. Putting un-obscured images of faces and license plates online may raise privacy concerns.
To protect privacy, some previous efforts have attempted to obscure objects, such as faces, in images. Regions in images that include faces can be detected and then obscured. These face detection algorithms can be tuned for high recall to increase the likelihood that every face is detected. However, when these algorithms are tuned for high-recall, the number of false positives (regions that do not actually include a face) may increase.
The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit or digits in the corresponding reference number. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements